


I Can't Stay Long

by AGirlNamedEd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlNamedEd/pseuds/AGirlNamedEd
Summary: McCree drops by to see Hanzo before a mission.





	I Can't Stay Long

**Author's Note:**

> What's up everyone I don't even go here this was a tumblr request from a friend
> 
> Requested by fluffymccree: "120. I can't stay long."

“Hey.”

Hanzo didn’t look up from his bow as he meticulously unwound the string to change it. He didn’t need to. He knew exactly who it was. “Hello.”

He heard his visitor’s feet scuff across the floor–quickly, but not urgently. That was a comfort, at least–knowing there wasn’t a problem that demanded Hanzo’s immediate attention. Although he probably could have guessed that from his visitor’s tone alone. “I can’t stay long,” the voice was apologetic, almost embarrassed, “we’re heading for Volskaya in about ten minutes. But I figured I’d come see you, first.”

Hanzo set Storm Bow aside and rose to his feet. “Did you?” He turned, the smallest smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “And why is that?”

Jesse McCree coughed conspicuously into his hand, keeping his eyes averted. “Ah, well, y’know Lena always calls Emily before a mission when she can. Figured now we’re official, and you’re actually here with me, I could do one better.”

“Did you.” Hanzo took a step towards Jesse, hands neutral at his sides.

He was rewarded with a grin, that lopsided grin that made Hanzo feel like a young boy with a ridiculous crush. Except he wasn’t a young boy, he was a man, and he didn’t really have a name for what he felt about Jesse but he knew it was stronger than a _crush_. He cherished the feeling all the same. “Aw, darlin’, maybe I just wanted to see your pretty face before I head into certain death.” His hand came up to rest on Hanzo’s cheek. “I’ve got it memorized, but I had to double check.”

“Aren’t you the romantic,” Hanzo replied. He felt his smile widen–Jesse always brought that out in him.

“Can you blame me?” Jesse murmured. “How could I not want to be romantic for someone like you?” His eyes closed and he leaned forward, and Hanzo stopped him with a hand over his mouth. Jesse’s eyes snapped open and glared pleadingly at Hanzo. “Darlin’,” came the muffled complaint.

Hanzo pushed him back, smile turning to a teasing smirk. “Come back safely,” he commanded as he turned and walked back to his bow. “And when you do, I’ll reward you with what you were seeking when you came up here.”

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Jesse’s eyes widen before he cleared his throat and looked away again. “Right. Well. Guess if I didn’t have any incentive before, I do now.”

“Mm.” Hanzo bent to retrieve his bow, and when he straightened arms wrapped around his shoulders. “Jesse, you have a plane to catch.”

Scruff scratched against Hanzo’s face as Jesse kissed his cheek. “For luck,” he said cheekily, then he let go again. “See you ‘round, darlin.’” And he was gone.

Hanzo shook his head and settled himself on the floor again. Jesse McCree was a ridiculous, foolish man, but his smile stayed on his face for a long time after Jesse left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you want to help me out [here's a link](https://agirlnameded.tumblr.com/commissions)


End file.
